The hunger games (level)
the hunger games is the level included in the hunger games level pack sections reaping day summary: As punishment for a past rebellion, each of the 12 districts of the nation of Panem is forced by the victorious Capitol to annually select two tributes, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18, to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. In District 12, Katniss everdeen volunteers after her younger sister Primrose is initially chosen by lot. She and the male tribute, peeta mellark, are escorted to the Capitol by chaperone Effie Trinket and their mentor Haymitch Abernathy, a past District 12 victor, now an alcoholic. Haymitch impresses on them the importance of gaining sponsors, as they can provide gifts of food and supplies during the Games. During part of a series of televised interviews, Peeta publicly expresses his love for Katniss, which she initially takes as an attempt to earn sponsors for himself, though later learns that it could help her. goals: * hunt in the woods of district 12 with gale training in the capitol summary: While training, Katniss observes the Careers Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove, tributes from Districts 1 and 2 who have been training for the Games from an early age, due to the districts' loyalty towards the Capitol, which rewarded them with training. goals: * train in the capitol * impress the game makers first come, first serve summary: At the start of the Games, Katniss ignores Haymitch's advice and grabs supplies from the ground around the Cornucopia, a place filled with food, weapons and other supplies where the contestants start, and narrowly escapes being killed by Clove (though Clove inadvertently saved her life by killing a District 9 boy who attempted to attack Katniss); more than half of the tributes are killed in the initial melee, and only 11, including the Careers, survive the first day. Katniss tries to stay as far away from the rest of the competitors as possible, but Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane triggers a forest fire to drive her back towards the others. She runs into the Careers, with whom Peeta has seemingly allied, and flees up a tree. The Career pack fails to kill her and Peeta advises them to wait for her to come down. goals: * get some wepons * attempt to stay far away from the tributes * survive the forest fire destroy the career's wepons summary: The next morning, while the Careers and Peeta sleep, Katniss notices Rue, District 11's young female tribute, hiding in an adjacent tree. Rue silently draws her attention to a nest of poisonous tracker jackers, genetically modified wasps that can cause hallucinations and death. Using a serrated knife, she cuts the branch holding the wasps, causing it to fall and release them onto the Careers. Peeta, Marvel, Cato, and Clove escape, while Glimmer succumbs to the venom and dies. Katniss is stung, and becomes disoriented from the venom, hallucinating the death of her father in a mining accident. After Rue helps Katniss recover from the poison, they become friends. Katniss devises a plan to destroy the cache of supplies that the Careers have been hoarding. After Katniss succeeds, Cato angrily kills a boy from District 3, since he had left pressure-sensitive mines around their supplies, which Katniss had blown up, thus destroying the supplies. Katniss discovers Rue caught in a trap and frees her. Marvel appears and throws a spear at Katniss which strikes Rue in the abdomen, fatally wounding her, and Marvel is immediately fatally shot in the chest by Katniss. Katniss comforts Rue with a song and after she dies, the grieving Katniss places flowers around her body. She then holds three fingers up - a District 12 salute - as a way to honor Rue towards District 11 and to show a symbol of disgust towards the Capitol, infuriating the Capitol. The people of District 11 watch and then riot, causing the deaths of a large amount of Peacekeepers and destroying many buildings in the process, leading President Snow to warn Crane that these Games are not turning out well. goals: * cut down the branch holding up the tracker jackers * destroy the career's supplies peeta's rescue summary: Haymitch persuades Crane to change the rules to allow two winners if they are from the same district, suggesting that this will quiet the unrest. When this change is announced, Katniss searches for Peeta, finding him wounded after fleeing from the Careers. He tells her Cato found out that he was intending to return to Katniss, leading him to stab Peeta with a sword in his leg. After she moves him to safety, they hear an announcement that what each survivor needs the most will be provided at the Cornucopia. Despite Peeta's strong opposition, Katniss leaves to get medicine for him. Before she can flee with the medicine, Clove wounds her and pins her down, and brags about having assisted in Rue's death (and also insulting her). Katniss is saved when thresh, District 11's male tribute, appears and brutally kills Clove after overhearing her. He spares Katniss, knowing she helped Rue. Katniss flees, and Thresh leaves, taking Cato's bag also. goals: * find peeta * get the medicine the final three summary: While hunting for food, Katniss hears a cannon go off, runs to find Peeta, and is horrified to find fatal nightlock berries on his jacket. Peeta is found to be fine, and they discover Foxface, District 5's female tribute, dead after consuming the berries. For the finale of the Games, Crane has wild beasts unleashed into the arena which attack and kill Thresh. The beasts chase Katniss and Peeta onto the roof of the Cornucopia where Cato is hiding. They fight, until Katniss aims an arrow at Cato, who has Peeta in a headlock, boasting about how Katniss shooting him will result in both of them falling to their deaths. Peeta gets Katniss to shoot Cato's hand; she does so, and Peeta throws him to the mutts below, who attack, but don't kill him. Katniss then proceeds to shoot and kill Cato, ending his misery. Katniss and Peeta think they have won, but Crane cancels the rule change; there can be only one victor. Peeta says that Katniss should shoot him, but Katniss convinces Peeta to eat nightlock berries with her. Just before they do, they are hastily named co-winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Afterward, Haymitch warns Katniss that she has made many enemies by her acts of defiance. Snow has Crane locked in a room where the only source of food is nightlock, forcing Crane to either commit suicide or starve to death. As Katniss and Peeta return to District 12, Snow ponders the situation. Katniss encourages Peeta to forget what happened between them in the Games, devastating him. goals: * escape from the wolf mutts * defeat cato